bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is...
Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... is the two hundred nineteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and Findorr Calius battle each other. Summary Following Lieutenant Izuru Kira's victory over Abirama Redder, Hisagi continues his clash with Findorr, each successfully parrying the attacks of the other several times. They put distance between themselves and Hisagi observes that although Findorr stated that he was at the level of a lieutenant, it would be generous to consider his current level to be equal to one of their 5th Seats. Findorr excitedly tells Hisagi that he is, in fact, correct in his assessment. He tells Hisagi that he passed his test, that he should have expected it from a lieutenant. He states that for him, there would be no point in fighting at the same level as Hisagi if his opponent couldn't even gauge his power level. He lifts his hand and shatters a part of his mask before attacking, with Hisagi easily blocking the attack. However, the lieutenant realizes that the Arrancar has gotten stronger while Findorr confirms that he is now at the power level of a 4th Seat Shinigami. Findorr then snaps off the mask surrounding his jawline before swinging his blade at Hisagi once more, asserting that he is now at the power level of a 3rd Seat officer. Angered, Hisagi demands that the Arrancar stop mocking him before his attacker pulls back. Sardonically, Findorr reminds Hisagi that they are almost at the same level now. He raises his blade to the remnants of his mask, he breaks off most of it until only his eye is covered by the remainder. Hisagi looks stunned as Findorr excitedly declares that he is now at the level of a lieutenant. As their fight continues, Hisagi ends up knocked into a building as Findorr stands above, mocking him that he is now equal to his level and he is bound to feel the difference in his power. Insisting that his sword has also increased with power, Findorr manages to slash Hisagi's right shoulder, with the two of them continuing to clash several times over. Hisagi is knocked down the block, landing on a lamppost pushing himself to attack Findorr, but is easily tripped back into the rubble. He swings back and tries to swipe at Findorr's feet, however, the Arrancar uses his blade as leverage to avoid the attack. The two continue to fight one another, taking their tussle into the air, with Findorr slashing Hisagi's back, spilling blood. With a confident smirk on his face, Findorr aims a Cero at the lieutenant, with Hisagi just able to dodge the large dark purple blast. Unconcerned, Findorr informs the Shinigami that his dodging was futile, and suddenly he begins flinging many Bala towards his opponent. Using Shunpo, Hisagi is able to evade the attacks. Findorr asks how long he thinks he will be able to avoid the blasts, increasing the speed of his attacks. Eventually, one of the Bala strikes Hisagi in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Findorr mockingly swings his hair as he reminds Hisagi that these attacks were of lieutenant power level, asking his opponent how he is currently feeling, noting that he looks fatigued. He punches his shoulder with the hilt of his sword before kicking him a short distance. Hisagi gets to his feet and attempts to use Shunpo to surprise Findorr from behind, however, the Arrancar is able to predict his movements and grabs the wrist of Hisagi's sword arm, immediately and easily stopping his attack. Findorr mocks Hisagi for getting so worn out whilst fighting someone of equal level to him. He then flings Hisagi away and hits him with a large Bala as he falls. The lieutenant manages to land on the bridge and regain his balance for a momentary reprieve from attacks. The Arrancar lands near him and begins to slander Hisagi's ability as a lieutenant, using that fact that he is struggling as proof. Getting annoyed that Findorr keeps addressing him with his rank, Hisagi reminds the Arrancar of his name and that he had told him it at the beginning of their battle. Findorr tells Hisagi that he is going to slice him in half before releasing his Resurrección, Pinza Aguda. Hisagi observes that this is the first time he has seen a Resurrección prompting Findorr to state that he is surprised he recognized one. The lieutenant informs the Arrancar that if he think the Gotei 13 lack information on their abilities then he is sorely mistaken. Findorr counters that he is well aware of their knowledge levels before using Sonído to appear behind Hisagi to attack. Hisagi manages to evade the attack and instead Findorr cuts the wires of the bridge Hisagi had been standing on. The Fracción expresses genuine surprise that the lieutenant was able to dodge his attack. The two continue their battle as Hisagi tells him to stop saying that everything is correct, but Findorr insists that those who find the correct answers to the problems in life are the survivors. Hisagi tells Findorr to give him a break before revealing that his arm tattoo is, in fact, a band that explodes next to the Arrancar causing him to shield his face. As the Fracción shields himself from the blast, Hisagi attacks using Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan, pinning him to a wall. Hisagi moves in to attack the Arrancar, but Findorr asserts that he should not underestimate him, using his Tijeras Neptunea ability which Hisagi just about dodges before it slices through a building. He attack Hisagi again, allowing the lieutenant to assess the ability, realizing that it is highly pressurized water that he is using with deadly effect. Findorr confirms his assessment while maintaining that he shouldn't take his eyes off his opponent. He shoots the ability several more times forcing Hisagi to evade them, much to the Arrancar amusement. Asking if he thinks he can dodge the all, Findorr begins firing many of the attacks at Hisagi, forcing the lieutenant to slice through many of them. Eventually, he is overwhelmed and enveloped in a sphere of pressurized water with Findorr declaring the the Shinigami is finished. As Findorr gets close to watch his enemy's demise, Hisagi suddenly releases his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, the violent release of Reiatsu blows the torrent of water away. Around him, his comrades from the Gotei 13 notice this with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya commenting that it is about time he brought out his Shikai. Findorr comments on his Shikai and Hisagi informs him that he hates his Zanpakutō, which shocks the Arrancar who asks why. Hisagi gestures to the shape of his blades stating that it looks like they were made to reap life itself. Hisagi proceeds to begin attacking with Kazeshini, slices off part of Findorr's hair. Hisagi continues to be on the offensive, alternating between flinging his Zanpakutō at his opponent and using Hyapporankan to try and halt his evasive maneuvers. Findorr continues to evade his attacks, being pushed back by Hisagi's sudden new wave of energy. At first, Findorr is highly amused, cackling as he continues to evade his attacks. However, he becomes concerned when he is flung through a building and Hisagi's attack do not slow down. He blocks one of Hisagi's attacks and knocks him back. When he continues to fall, Findorr assumes he is trying to escape and moves to fire a Cero at him. However, Hisagi uses hi chain to pull the blade so that it slices Findorr on the back, knocking him flying. Findorr spins into a building causing major damage. The Fracción limps out of the rubble and is confronted by Hisagi who is sitting on a lamppost above him. The lieutenant asks his enemy if he is scared which Findorr vehemently denies but despite this Hisagi admits that he is scared. This shocks the Fracción, who begins to mock Hisagi for being afraid of his own power, suggesting he will feel guilty in the morning over his battle. He decides to rouse Hisagi even more and breaks most of the remaining fragment of his mask, maniacally laughing as he is engulfed in a purple Reiatsu. He attacks while asserting that with 90% of his mask gone he is now as strong as a captain. Findorr maintains that a mere lieutenant would never have a chance against him at this level. However, as soon as he speaks the words, Hisagi pulls the chain of Kazeshini, forcing one of its blades to strike Findorr's pincers on his right arm. Most of the pincer breaks off and falls to the ground with the Arrancar standing stunned by what has happened. Hisagi asserts that he does not fear his own power, declaring that those who do not fear their own sword do not deserve to wield it, while thinking about his time serving under Kaname Tōsen before he betrayed the Gotei 13. He realizes that Findorr has finally begun to feel fear, maintaining that he is now at the same level as him. The Arrancar screams in frustration before pointing the remainder of his pincer at Hisagi and firing a powerful purple Cero at him that destroys a large path of buildings. However, Hisagi is able to parry the blast so that it splits around him, throwing his weapon and striking the Arrancar through the head. Findorr falls to the ground, dead as Hisagi lands nearby his fallen opponent. Hisagi asserts that Findorr's strength was not even close to that of a captain like he'd claimed. Hisagi is suddenly distracted by the destruction of the pillar that 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame was protecting. He, along with the rest of the pillar guardians realize that Ikkaku has not been victorious in his battle and was defeated by his opponent Choe Neng Poww. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary As Rukia Kuchiki hands her captain some papers, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, thanking her, tells her they look great. When he asks about the illustrations, Ichigo Kurosaki, moving forward, asks why he needs illustrations, thinking the papers were supposed to be reports. As a drawing of Ichigo by Rukia is shown, Ukitake reveals they are going to put the illustrations in the Monthly Seireitei Bulletin. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shūhei Hisagi #Findorr Calius #Izuru Kira #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Suì-Fēng #Kaname Tōsen (flashback) #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Sajin Komamura #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Choe Neng Poww Fights *Shūhei Hisagi vs. Findorr Calius (concluded) *Ikkaku Madarame & Sajin Komamura vs. Choe Neng Poww Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Bakudō #62 Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Resurrección: * Navigation Category:Episodes